When Love and Death Embrace
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: Eu prometi a mim mesma, que protegeria Ciel a qualquer custo. Ainda que esse esforço valesse minha própria vida.


**When Love and Death Embrace**

Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive

Amar é fazer da felicidade alheia a nossa própria felicidade.  
_Amar é entregar-se sem esperar retorno algum._  
Amar é querer o bem do próximo, acima de todas as coisas.  
_Amar é ter paciência, compreensão, atenção._  
Amar dói. Amar requer entrega. Amar requer um coração forte.

_Amar é fazer outra pessoa feliz..._  
_Mesmo que essa felicidade não nos inclua._

* * *

_"Eu prometi a mim mesma, que protegeria Ciel a qualquer custo."_

Olhou atônita para os inúmeros corpos espalhados pelo chão da sala. Um ataque massivo a mansão do conde Phantomhive pegara todos de surpresa. O resultado saíra aquém das expectativas. O cheiro de morte começara a espalhar-se de forma gradativa, enojando a pequena figura feminina ali presente. Gemeu de dor, olhando para o braço quebrado. Ambas as espadas reluziam, em contraste ao mar de sangue que se formara ali. Pode respirar em paz – _teoricamente, em paz, o pior aparentava ter passado._ Sentiu um gosto involuntário de ferro na boca, descobrindo em seguida como sendo sangue. Relevou. Sua atenção voltou-se para o pequeno corpo ensanguentado próximo ao seu, reconhecendo-o como sendo o de seu noivo, Ciel. Sentiu um nó apertar-lhe a garganta ao pensar no pior que poderia ter acontecido.

– Ciel...

O conde movera-se de forma dolorosa, forçou os braços até colocar-se sentado. Contemplou a face abismada da noiva que lhe fitava de forma amedrontada. Ela devolveu-lhe um sorriso doce, como se quisesse indicar que tudo estava bem.

Mesmo que _tudo_ a sua volta indicasse o contrário.

_"Meu objetivo é fazer Ciel-kun sorrir. Apenas isso."_

O conde ouvira barulhos vindos do jardim. Imaginou que Sebastian não havia terminado o serviço que antes lhe designara. Algo chamou se atenção. Olhou para figura frágil que a noiva exibia naquele estado. Sentiu seu coração apertar diante daquela cena. Elizabeth percebera imediatamente a preocupação de Ciel, sentindo uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

– Não estou nada fofa nesse estado. – Fez um bico tipicamente infantil, característico de sua personalidade. O conde permitira um meio sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Aquele gesto enchera o coração da pequena Midford de certa alegria. Lizzy sentira um dor incomoda no braço, fazendo-a gemer involuntariamente. Recriminou-se por isso, devolvendo outro sorriso sincero ao noivo que tentava colocar-se de pé.

_"Ciel gosta de mulheres fortes. Eu não posso fraquejar."_

Após se levantar, o Ciel passou a observar o estado da entrada de sua mansão. Poderia contar ao menos uns doze corpos espalhados pelo local. Odiou aquilo por Elizabeth ter visto toda aquela carnificina. Ambos os olhares se cruzaram. Novamente, o pequeno conde sentira um aperto incomum no peito, ao ver os olhos esverdeados de sua noiva. Estendeu-lhe a mão para que ela levantasse também. Percebera o braço que Lizzy tentava inutilmente esconder de sua vista.

– Você quebrou o braço... E não me disse nada? – Gritou, fazendo Elizabeth afastar-se. Repreendeu-se por tal ato – Desculpe-me, eu n-não q-queria ter gritado com você.

– Não se preocupe Ciel, está tudo bem comigo. – Sentiu as próprias pernas fraquejarem. Mas manteve-se de pé, pedindo aos céus para que suportasse mais um pouco a dor que estava sentindo. A vista embaçara-se um pouco, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e cair nos braços do conde.

– _Iie_ Ciel, desculpe-me, não foi nada. – Recompôs-se de imediato. O gosto de sangue em sua boca tornara-se mais forte do que nunca.

_"Eu juro que darei a minha vida por Ciel."_

Com o braço livre, levou-o a nuca do pequeno Lorde, puxando-o para um abraço. Sentiu-se um pouco mais forte, mais viva, mais feliz.

Era um fato incontestável: _Ela o amava._

Mas também sabia que não era correspondida a altura.

Sabia que Ciel mudara com o tempo. Aquele sorriso antes vividamente visível nos lábios do Phantomhive se apagara gradativamente. Sabia que seus motivos de felicidade deixaram de existir desde que voltara dois anos depois à mansão. E seus atos incomodamente fofos era uma maneira – _ao seu entender_ – de tentar devolver um pouco daquela felicidade ao coração do conde.

Percebeu que Ciel encostara a cabeça em seu ombro. Aquilo fez seu coração doer.

– Ciel, eu amo você. – Sussurou apenas para que ele ouvisse. Não esperava resposta alguma. Apenas sentiu uma súbita necessidade de proferir tais palavras. E com o mesmo braço livre, apertou o corpo do conde contra o seu. Um desejo além de qualquer sentimento de proteção. _Amar é fazer da felicidade alheia a nossa própria felicidade._Sentiu-se feliz por aquele gesto de Ciel, nunca estivera tão entregue a si como naquele momento. _Amar é entregar-se sem esperar retorno algum._ Estava ciente que Ciel não responderia um _"eu também"_, estava conformada com isso. Mas sabia que Ciel tinha sentimentos para com ela – mesmo que não soubesse demonstrá-los. _Amar é querer o bem do próximo, acima de todas as coisas._Mesmo que toda a dor do mundo estivesse sobre seu corpo, ainda mantinha-se de pé. Achava necessário apoiar aquele que sempre quisera proteger, antes de pensar no seu próprio bem. Era o mínimo que podia fazer._Amar é ter paciência, compreensão, atenção._Mesmo que Ciel não a amasse da maneira que queria, sabia ser compreensiva com toda aquela situação. Ciel não era mais o mesmo.

Uma movimentação tomara conta da sala. Percebeu o perigo próximo, porém seu corpo não a obedecia mais. Ciel continuava encostado em seu ombro, como se tentasse descansar um pouco. E então sorriu.

_Sorriu pela última vez._

Um dos inimigos levantara-se de onde estava, e tão rapidamente apontara sua arma para as costas de Ciel, que a última coisa que pode fazer, foi girar o próprio corpo para que o conde não fosse atingido, levando o corpo de Ciel consigo. Inverteu as posições, na tentativa de salvá-lo. E ele atirou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Apenas não atirou uma quarta vez, pois foi impedido pelo golpe de Sebastian.

_Amar dói. Amar requer entrega._

O gesto fora tão rápido, que a única coisa que percebera foi o corpo de Elizabeth indo de encontro ao chão. Sebastian habilmente conseguira segurar a tempo. Ciel perdera todo o dom da réplica diante daquela situação. Observou o peito de sua noive resfolegar em busca de ar, enquanto buscava forças para manter os olhos abertos. Os joelhos lhe traíram, fazendo o corpo do conde ir de encontro ao chão. O _akuma_ sustentava a pequena Midford com os braços.

– Li-lizzy... Por quê você... – Tentava buscar alguma palavra diante do golpe certeiro que a vida lhe impunha naquele momento. Sentiu os olhos esquentarem e uma lágrima displicente sair de seus olhos. Apertou a mão da noiva, observando-a tentar proferir algo.

– Ciel... – Um pequeno e quase inaudível sussurro saíra de seus lábios. O conde olhou diretamente para o mordomo.

– Porque você não a salvou? Por-

– Não o c-culpe, Ciel... Ele _também_ estava defendendo você.

_Amar requer um coração forte._

Sebastian percebeu o olhar de Elizabeth sobre si. Viu a garota tossir e um fio de sangue sair de sua boca, manchando o rosto alvo e belo.

– Se-Sebastian, c-cuide de Ciel c-com sua própria vi-vida.

O _akuma_ assentiu, dirigindo seu olhar para a figura estática do herdeiro dos Phantomhive. E Ciel apenas observava em silêncio, sua noiva desfalecer sobre os braços do mordomo. Não esboçou reação alguma. Não tinha forças para isso. Viu o mesmo inimigo de antes gemer de dor. Aquilo cortou o último fio da razão de Ciel.

– Sebastian – a marca do contrato no olho do conde brilhara como nunca – Isso é uma ordem! Mate aquele infeliz da maneira mais tortuosamente lenta. Faça o desaparecer deste mundo. Deixe-o de um jeito que nem o próprio inferno o aceitará.

– _Yes, my lord._ – Colocou delicadamente o corpo de Lizzy sobre os braços de Ciel, para em seguida fazer a costumeira reverência. Passou a fitar o rosto delicado de sua noiva, que dormia profundamente. Incrivelmente, um sorriso ainda permanecia em seus lábios.

– No fim, eu não consegui amá-la da maneira que ela merecia.

Chorou amargamente sobre o corpo de sua noiva, sem vida. Aquela felicidade que fazia parte do dia-a-dia de Lizzy simplesmente morrera com ela. E por fim, a única coisa que Elizabeth queria é ver Ciel, o _herdeiro_ Phantomhive, o _cão-de-guarda_ da rainha e _seu _noivo...

Sorrir novamente.

_Amar é fazer outra pessoa feliz... Mesmo que essa felicidade não nos inclua._


End file.
